The Locket
by sweetestlittlelies
Summary: Hermione is turning 17 and her parents share a secret about her and her brother. And on top of that they are both betrothed! Will everyone learn to cope and be a happy family in a web of lies plus multiple twist and turns? Dramione. I suck at summaries.
1. The Package

**Disclaimer- No, I do not own anything in the story that you recognize. But If I did……..**

**A/N-- Okay. Hermione's birthday is July 19 and she is turning 17. This is taking place in the summer right before 7th year at Hogwarts and she made Head Girl. Her brother's name is Jesse.**

"Hermione! Hermione dear! Come down for breakfast !" Joanne Granger yelled up the stairs.

"Honey, let's face it, she's not a morning person. And do you realize how long that party lasted last night? I think I heard her sneaking in around 2 or 3 am." Jacob Granger said wile winding his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"She will get up. I have this day planned out down to the bathroom breaks. I will not let her spoil all the fun for the Ladies, Girls, and I. She _will_be coming to the party." Joanne stated firmly.

"Sounds like my _perfect _day." Hermione said sleepily but sarcastically.

"Do not get that kind of mou-" Joanne started but got cut off by her husband.

"Hey Hermione, how about you go get something from the kitchens? And if you don't mind please go wake your brother up with _whatever _means necessary_._" Jacob said using puppy dog eyes with Hermione.

"Those won't work, but anyways, I was going to get breakfast weather you said to or not. And I already got him up. He went to Mark's house to help clean up because Mark's parents are due to arrive in about 3 hours." Hermione finished, walking towards the door behind her mother that led to the kitchen.

"You mean _my own_ son. _My own_ flesh and blood, is _not_ going to be at _my_ party!?" Joanne said while her neck was pulsing. Hermione and Jacob could swear that they saw steam coming out of her ears.

"Sweetheart, why don't you just _sit down_, take a breather, and then we will call Jesse and see if he can make it to the party in time." Jacob said soothingly to his wife of 20 years. Just then Jesse burst in through the front doors with a loud battle cry.

"Hope you didn't miss me too much." Jesse said with a sweet but deadly smile.

"We didn't miss you at all." Hermione yelled from the kitchens. Jesse scoffed in a offended manner and walked to his room.

"J-Man! Here you forgot this at my house, Lucky my 'rents didn't see it." Mark said, running through the front door carrying a rapped up package.

"Thanks a million Mark. If your parents would of saw it they would have told my parents, and then my _nosey_ sister would have eavesdropped to find out what is was, then I would have a set of mad parents and a psycho maniac sister. Oh, sorry, I forgot. _I already do_!" Jesse said because he already knew Hermione was eavesdropping on him.

"Kay dude, bye. Good Luck with your sister's Birthday Bash! Tell her she looks hot for me would ya?" Mark asked, backing out of Jesse's door.

"No! I will not tell my little sister she looks hot for you!" Jesse said, looking disgusted.

"_Wow, thanks_. Now I have _over half_ of your _best friends_ saying I'm hot Jess!" Hermione stated while walking past, looking smug, while Mark and Jesse stood there looking shocked.

* * *

"Jesse Jacana Granger get you buttocks down here this instant!" Joanne Granger screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Mom, if Jess is going to get in trouble do I have to be here? I mean come on, even though I have a strong urge to, I don't want to sit here and watch my brother get yelled at for, 1) It probably isn't even true, and 2) I have better things to do like, _GET READY FOR MY PARTY!_ _Do I need to spell it out_ _!?_ _P-A-R-T-Y. My _party!" Hermione said while sitting between the railing on the stairs and using rapid hand signals. Before Hermione's mom could answer Jesse can clobbering down the stairs with Jabberwocky, the family's Boxer puppy, at his side. As soon as he came to a halt in front of his mother and father he looked at his sister and she shrugged and mouthed, no clue. Then, as is sensing something would happen, Jabberwocky came over and laid his head down on Hermione's lap and she started petting him when the yelling and screaming from their mother began.

"Jesse! What was in that _package_ Mark gave you? _Drugs, money_!? _What_??" Joanne yelled not noticing Hermione getting up with Jabberwocky and climbing up the stairs mouthing at Jesse to follow her when Joanne wasn't looking. Jesse soon took her advice when his mother was screaming at the top of her lungs. As soon as she turned around for the millionth time, Jesse had made it to the top of the stair case and was making a run for it. After about 10 minutes of being turned around Joanne yelled, "Manny! Bring me some ice water with a hint of lime. Bring me some aspirin with it!". Manny, Joanne's favorite one to pick on, had already made her iced water and got her aspirin out, knowing how the fight would end.

The kids wouldn't listen, Joanne would get a headache and getting rid of it by bossing everyone around, Jacob going off to his study and staying there until the party started although many times he has stayed there after the party has started and ended, and Joanne getting even more maddening then yelling even more, then repeat.

**A/N- I know this has no Dramione at all in it but it is crucial to the story. Please review! Next chapter will have Dramione in it for sure! Oh, and you may not get the title but, when I post the other chapters you will start to understand it more I hope. And for those who are waiting for the next chapter in my other stories, don't worry, I will get then posted ASAP. Just got to find time. If you have any suggestions please tell me! I am just now getting over a serious case of Writer's Block. **


	2. Birthday Bash

**Disclaimer- Yeah, when I get my Hogwarts letter then I will own it. Until then I do not own anything of Harry Potter & Co. And I also do not own any of the songs.**

**A/N-- Since I have got so many great reviews, I am going to post the next chapter. Thank you to the people who reviewed! And I am only having the minor side effects of writer's block. Remember to review!!**

Hermione was sitting in her mushroom chair in her room while servants bustled around making sure Hermione's make up was flawless, cleaning up Hermione's room so it was spotless, making sure her dress was also flaw-free, making last minute arrangements to her hair, and everything else Hermione's mom told them to do.

"_Mom_," Hermione groaned, "do I _have_ to have this many people," Hermione said while giving a passing servant the evil-eye "around me?" Hermione finished when Joanne came over to stand in front of her.

"_Yes._ Now _stop_ complaining. This is _nothing_ compared to what you have to do to become a lady." Joanne explained to Hermione while running over to a group of servants, telling them to go to Jesse's room and help clean that because it needs more work.

"Mione! You won't _believe_ what they are doing to _my_ room!" Jesse said while sitting on the floor in front of Hermione.

"I probably won't so shoot." Hermione said with a pained expression on her face because of all the pulling on her hair.

"They are _cleaning it! CLEANING IT!_" Jesse said while using various hand gestures. Hermione just laughed and laid back in her chair wile Jesse got up and walked toward the door.

"Psycho mother in 5...4...3...2...1," just as Jesse had finished counting down their over obsessed mother walked in the room.

"Okay," she said while clapping her hands together "Hermione dear you look wonderful, Jesse go help your father straighten his study up, and Hermione, how many dresses did your father buy you _exactly_?" Joanne said eying Hermione suspiciously.

"_Oh, I don't know_. A _few_, you know the _basics_." Hermione replied knowing that her mother was paranoid with her.

"Hermione I am _serious._ How many?" Joanne replied with a stern look.

"Seriously mom. _No clue_. Go ask him. I told him you would through a fit but he wouldn't listen." Hermione replied with forged innocence.

"Okay honey. Get your dress on and make sure your room is _spotless."_ Joanne said while going to Jacob's study to ask him how many dresses he bought his spoiled daughter.

"Mom, we can only entertain the guests _so long _before they want their Guest of Honor. And the stupid suitors are complaining about their _nails_ and _clothes_ and how they hope she will be _color coordinated_ with _them_ and not another suitor." Jesse said to his mother while wearing a pained expression on his face.

"Fine Jesse, go get your sister and tell her to hurry up and get down here so I can meet the parents of all these fine men." Joanne said while looking as if she were searching the crowded ballroom for a certain person, in which a way she was since as soon as she finished talking to Jesse, she walked over to a group of high society ladies. Jesse's eyes followed where she went and as soon as he say where she was he saw a platinum blonde woman greet his mother with a air kiss on the cheek, and a few women saying "Hello Joanne", "Nice to see you again Joanne", and one, "Joanne! You look wonderful!" but his main focus was on the platinum blonde to her right.

* * *

"Hey Herms, Mom wants you to come down so she can meet the parents of 'those fine men'." Jesse said looking at his sister through the mirror she was sitting in front of.

"She _honestly_ said 'those fine men'? _Poor boys _is more like it." Hermione replied.

"I know," Jesse laughed, "but you can't sit up here and be a hermit crab, _Hermit_." Jesse finished, laughing.

"Okay tell our psycho path mother that I will be down there as soon as I get my dress on." Hermione said, rubbing her temples.

"One more thing, Hermione. I saw the Malfoys down there at the party and it seems like mom is really good friends with them." Jesse said while waiting for her to blow up.

"What! You mean to tell me that our _psycho mother_ and _push over father_ is _BEST FRIENDS_ with _NARCISSA MALFOY and LUCIUS MALFOY_?!" Hermione screamed.

_I am so lucky I thought to put those silencing charms on the room before I told her, _Jesse thought."Yeah. That's pretty much it." Jesse said with sympathy.

_Breath in, breath out. Breath in, breath out._ Hermione thought in her head. "Okay, _maybe_ they are just here to talk to mom and dad. You never know. Did you see Malfoy jr. with them?" Hermione asked while walking over to her ferret's cage.

"No I didn't but I bet he is here, and _why_ do you have that thing?" Jesse asked with question in his voice.

"I already told you. In 4th year the fake Moody transfigured Malfoy jr. into a ferret that looked _exactly_ like this one," Hermione explained while holding Draco - that's what she named her ferret - towards her brother.

"Okay. Put your dress on and come down. Mom is waiting for you so you can make a 'grand entrance'," Jesse said.

"Kay," replied Hermione

"One more thing! This is your birthday present," Jesse said while taking a package from the inside of his jacket.

"Oh Jess, this is wonderful! Thank you so much!" Hermione said while fingering the white gold chain her brother had put on her neck.

"Well it should be wonderful because that is what I got yelled at for last night. And you are welcome Mione." Jesse said, hugging his sister, then walking out of his sister's room.

(A/N: This song is by Belle Perez and is called Hello World.)

_Hello World,  
__This is me.  
__Life should be,  
__Fun for everyone.  
__Every now and then I'm insecure,  
__Let me show you life can be so pure.  
__Seize the day,  
__Were a big, happy smile on your face.  
__And every life a little rain will fall,  
__But that won't change my attitude at all.  
__You are you,  
__I am me,  
__We'll be free!_

On that note Hermione walked through the doors in a floor length dark green dress with a slash up the leg stopping right above the knee, and her white gold chain her brother got her resting on the base of her neck. She was smiling brilliantly and her dark chocolate ringlets were catching the light coming off of the chandelier in the middle of the room. Everyone gasped. They all had expected her to look beautiful but she looked stunning, amazing, wonderful. They couldn't even find words for how great she looked.

"That isn't the dress I told you to wear!" Joanne hissed in Hermione's ear through clenched teeth.

"Yes mother, I know. I didn't want to wear that _thing_ with all the _bows_ and _frills_ and _ruffles _and _flowers_. Ugh." Hermione shuddered.

"Hermione it looked gorgeous on you and you should of worn it tonight. You are lucky I don't make you take your little buttocks up there right now and put it on. At the next party you will wear it alright?" Joanne said to her daughter.

_Yeah, at the next Halloween party I will, _Hermione thought but only said, "Yes mother."

* * *

"Okay everyone," Joanne said through the microphone while everyone covered their ears because the microphone made a horrid screeching sound "If all the parents would follow me and my husband to the foyer, we will take you to the second ballroom." Joanne finished, looking proud of herself for doing such a fine job. All of the mothers and fathers were giving their sons pep talks and fixing their hair, making sure everything was in place. All of them except one family. The Malfoys.

"Hermione, listen to me. You _do not_want to _kill_ them okay? Keep that in mind please because there are way _too many_ witnesses in this room and I can't come up with any more alibis, we used them all on mom and dad." Jesse said while following his sister's eyes to the Malfoys.

"It's not that I don't like _all _of them. I just don't like the males of the family. Although Draco Malfoy is pretty hot." Hermione said with a matter-of-fact tone in her voice. "Wait. I just said that Draco Malfoy is _pretty hot_. God, I am going insane." Hermione said to herself, forgetting that Jesse was standing beside her.

"_Yeah_, you would go insane because there are probably about 100 teens in here for your birthday bash and you'd rather talk to yourself." Jesse said with a amused look on his face.

"Jackass," mumbled Hermione and Jesse just laughed and said, "You wanna go spike the punch?"

* * *

"Jess, my feet hurt." Hermione complained to her brother. "Well then you better do something quick to make them stop because there are about 3 or 4 more guys coming over here for a dance with the _'Belle of the Ball'_." Jesse laughed.

"Tell them I had to go ask my mother something, because I am going to go get changed and then come back out and show these peppy preps and frat boys how to really party." Hermione said with a smirk Jesse thought little sisters should not possess.

"Whatever you say little sis. _Whatever you say_." Jesse replied to his sister's request _-scratch that- _command.

* * *

After Jesse had sent off most of the 'men' at the party Hermione finally decided to come out and they all figured out because all of a sudden, the nice, soft melody of some unknown artist's song got cut off, and The All-American Reject's 'Dirty little secret' came blaring through the speakers. Many "what's going on" were heard through out the room when Jesse picked up the microphone and told everyone what was going on and still many people said "What?" and "Huh?". It took the whole song to explain it to them so Baby Bash's "Cyclone" came on.

_She moves her body like a cyclone,  
__And she makes me want to do it all night long.  
__Going hard when they turn the spotlights on,  
__Because she moves her body like a cyclone,  
__Just like a cyclone.  
__She moves her body like a cyclone,  
__And she makes me want to do it all night long.  
__Going hard when they turn the spotlights on,  
__Because she moves her body like a cyclone,  
__A mighty cyclone._

Hermione was dancing with none other than Draco Malfoy. How she got into this mess, she has no clue. But she really didn't care right then. It wasn't you normal dancing you would see at a high society birthday bash, no. It was the kind where there was tons grating and grinding, dips and turns, slick bodies, and heated couples.No, this wasn't the high society dancing at all.If Joanne could see Hermione she would kill her right then and there for not being 'lady like', stuck up, or snobby. She would kill her for being a teenager and for having a teenager's life for those few hours. You see, the oldest Granger kids -Jesse and Hermione- are not the party animals everyone thinks they are. They party every chance they get because the chances come very few and far between, so they take advantage of being a teenager for those moments. No they do not abuse the opportunities that they have to party. They simply take advantage of them.

_Now look at that peppa'  
On the back of that bumpa'  
She ain't even playin  
When she's shakin that ruppa'  
And oh, you ain't know?  
She gets lower than a muffla'  
Even with her girlfriends  
Show stopping with a hustla'_

Most of the people in the room were staring a them with gaping mouths. Some thought that she was only dancing with him because the punch was spiked. But most of the girls knew that she was dancing with him on her own free will. God knows they would but most of them were jealous of Hermione right then. Everytime another guy would ask Hermione to dance during that song either Draco would growl at them or Hermione would just ignore them, so most of them just gave up trying to get her to dance with them. Nobody would dance. Their focus was entirely on Hermione and Draco. Jesse had already saw a few guys with erections and pained expressions on their faces. He just laughed inwardly and went back to spiking the food.

_Now there she go again  
Ridin through the stormy weatha'  
You betta button up  
If you wanna go get her  
Cause it is what it is  
Everybody wanna love her  
But when she pop it boy  
You better run for cover_

_She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me wanna do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
A mighty cyclone_

_(It's a wrap) when she break them boys off a typhoon  
(It's a wrap) gotta get that phatty like a boss tycoon  
(It's a wrap) now hold it steady cause she make a monsoon  
(It's a wrap) now you can Google, download the iTunes  
_

_See what I'm sayin  
She ain't playin  
Yeah, she got them heads turnin  
You gonna hear it clack, clack  
When them heels get to burnin  
Stiletto so fuego  
She got her own label  
And got us all doing the tornado  
__  
She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me wanna do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
Just like a cyclone  
__  
She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me wanna do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
A mighty cyclone_

_Shawty got looks (and)  
Shawty got class  
Shawty got hips (and)  
Shawty got ass  
When she hit the stage  
She drop it down low, like  
Eer reer, reer, reer, reer, reer, reer, reer, reer_

_This is crazy  
It's amazing  
It must be the way of the lady  
Eer reer, reer, reer, reer, reer, reer, reer, reer  
_

_She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me wanna do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
Just like a cyclone  
__  
She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me wanna do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
A mighty cyclone  
_

Every guy in the room was most likely have very dirty thoughts about Hermione right about them with the exception of Jesse. She didn't care though. Her focus was solomly on Draco, and it was going to stay that way. Draco was have a hard time not jumping her right there. The way she was moving her body against him, he thought she was a mighty cyclone.

**A/N: Okay there is not a whole bunch of Dramione in here but please bear with me! The URL for Hermione's dress in on my profile.  
****-Connie  
****P.S. sorry it took so long for me to write this. My step brother was here this weekend.**

She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me wanna do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
Just like a cyclone

The way she move her body  
She might see the Maserati  
She wanna put it on me  
Tryna show me her tsunami  
She make it hard to copy  
Always tight, never sloppy  
And got an entourage  
And her own paparazzi


	3. The Letter

**Disclaimer-- No I do not own anything except my imagination…**

**A/N: Thank you all who reviewed and added this story to favorites/alert list! In addition, I will update my other stories soon. Well here it is. Hope you like it and reviews please! And I went back to Chapter 2 and posted the link to the dress! Sorry it took so long!**

"Hermione, Jesse. Please sit down sweethearts." Joanne said while Jacob sat beside her in the sitting room in the west wing of their home, looking distraught.

"Mom, what is it? Whatever it is Jesse and I didn't do it. Well I know I didn't." Hermione said looking concerned at first then holding her hands up in capitulation.

"No sweeties, you didn't do anything wrong. We just have some things to tell you two." Joanne said with a strained smile.

"Dad? What's a matter? You okay?" Jesse said to his father with obvious question and worry in his voice, which caused Hermione to glance towards where her father sat with his head hung in surrender.

"I'm sorry." was all he could say, and then walked out of the room.

"Jesse, Hermione, sit down please. This story is going to be a very long one." Joanne pleaded, and the story began…

* * *

(A/N: Joanne is telling them the story although it may look like she isn't because I woun't have the quotation marks.)

There were two teenagers, Alexandria Taylor and Grantson Ventura, but all of their friends called them Alex or Lexi, and everyone called Grantson, Grant. They were in Slytherin, mind you. Well, they went to school together and were inseparable. They had nine best friends named Narcissa Black, Lucius Malfoy, Joanne Johansson, Jacob Granger, James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Servus Snape. When graduation rolled around, Alex found out she was pregnant with a baby boy.

All of her friends supported her and her decisions, no matter what they were. The Dark Lord, -knowing that when the two have a kid it was going to be very powerful- tried repeatedly to separate them, but failed miserably. He concluded that if they were to be dead, they could have no children, making sure that he would not have a downfall.

After about a year of trying to escape him, he failed to notice that she had given birth to a son. She did not want her son growing up in fear, so the Venturas and the Potters stayed in a safe house, with Peter Pettigrew as their secret keeper. They thought that they could trust him.

You see, the Dark Lord wasn't after Harry Potter, he was after Alex and Grant, and the Potters just got in the way. Lucky Sirius had come when he did because they were able to escape with only a few scars, which disappeared over the years. However, when the Venturas were living with the Potters, Alex fell pregnant again. This time with a baby girl. She was always frightened that the Dark Lord was going to come out of nowhere and take both of her children from her, so a week after her daughter was born she came to my home and told be to take care of her childen like they were my own children. She gave me their names and fled.

Oh, and Hermione, since she was good friends with the Malfoys when she was younger, her and Narcissa promised each other that, when they had children, their children would marry each other. So since the Malfoys had a baby boy, Hermione, you are betrothed to him. And here is a letter to both of you. We never read it if that's what you're thinking." Joanne finished, taking a letter out and handing it to Hermione and Jesse, then walking out of the room.

_Diary of Alexandria Taylor July 26, 1990  
__  
To Hermione Elizabeth and Jesse Jacana.__Dear Jesse and Hermione,  
__You two must be of age now that you are reading this letter. Not to frighten you but, you two were adopted. Your father and I believed it best for you two to be with our best friends, Joanne and Jacob, because we could not risk your lives. We wish to see you, so a week after Hermione turns of age, we will come to your home. If you wish, you can come with us to our home and stay with us the rest of the summer, or you could stay at the Granger's home. We would love to have you stay with us for the rest of the summer, but it is your choice.  
__  
Love you no matter what,  
__Alexandria and Grantson Ventura_

After reading the letter, Hermione and Jesse sat in the Sitting room for about an hour talking about everything. Another hour passed until Hermione and Jesse came out and went in search for their parents to tell them their decision.

**A/N: No Dramione (Sad Face) sorry, but there will be some in the next chapter (Wiggles Eyebrows). Sorry it took so long to update… I've been working on Wizard World. Well hope you like it and review please!**


	4. The Proposal and The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Sorry it has been so long! I am fixing to get a computer in my room so I will be able to update more in a shorter amount of time. Well, here is the chapter!**

Hermione and Jesse were walking through the house looking for their parents when they walked into the house elf named Twinkie and Hermione asked, "Twinkie, have you seen our parents?"

"Yes, Misses Hermione and Misters Jesse, they are in their Bedroom," said Twinkie right before he winked out of sight. Hermione and Jesse headed off to their parents' bedroom but before they got there, they ran into Carmen.

"Hey Jesse, hey Hermione, where are you two headed to?" Carmen asked.

"To find mum and dad, where are you headed Carmen?" Hermione replied.

"To the kitchens 'cause my new boyfriend made me miss lunch," Carmen rambled. Michael was Carmen's new 'boyfriend'. Carmen had a new 'boyfriend' each week. "Don't tell mum and dad though, they will most likely get mad 'cause I'm not suppose to be seeing him. Dad doesn't like him and mum thinks he is just a rebel looking for a good time with a fourteen year old." Carmen finished.

"Wow Carmen, this one you must really like. You never introduce your boyfriends to mum and dad. Too bad, they do not like him though. You never know, maybe he could be the one," Hermione insisted. Jesse was practically fuming. His sister was supposed to _discourage _their sister, not _encourage _her!All Carmen did was shake her head yes and run off towards the kitchens. Jesse looked at his sister with a look that clearly read, 'we will talk later', and they walked the rest of the way towards their parent's bedroom in silence.

"Hey mum, hey dad, we made our decision," Jesse said as they entered the room only to find that they were not there. They looked around until Carmen ran into the room, breathless. She handed them a note and ran right out of the room again. Hermione opened the note and read,

_Hermione and Jesse,  
your father and I went to the Malfoy's to meet your parents so we can all go out to lunch together. Be ready in an hour we will be going to Allure Con François, an attractive restaurant founded by a group of medieval German dialects. Dress nicely and be on your best behavior. Do not worry about Carmen and Ralph, Twinkie will make sure they will not get in any trouble, and please tell Carmen not to see that boy Chasten while we are out. We will be going with Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Alexandria, and Grant.  
Love,_

_Mum and Dad (and please don't be late)._

Hermione and Jesse scrambled off to their room to get ready just as Carmen and Chasten were walking by. "Carmen, mum said not to see him," Hermione nodded at Chasten "while we are out. But, I wouldn't tell if you won't tell Jesse." Hermione finished.

"Pinky Swear you won't tell Jess?" Carmen said. Hermione nodded and wrapped her pinky around Carmen's pinky. "One more thing before you go, I want you to meet Chasten." Carmen said with a slight blushing her cheeks as she gestured to Chasten.

Hermione shook hands with him and said, "Don't worry, our parents didn't like my first real boyfriend, but they got over it." Chasten let out breath he did not know he had been holding. Hermione smiled and walked off, but had to move to the side because Ralph came through on his new scooter. "Watch out Ralph you might-," Hermione started "crash." Hermione went running to help Ralph. "Are you okay Ralph?" Hermione asked. He nodded and walked off in a trace like state. Hermione smiled and ran off.

* * *

(Outfit #2)

Hermione was wearing a sweet and innocent empire dress design in light green. She had a matching headband with a daisy on it and gold heels with her hair in soft curls. Her brother came out in black slacks and a dark green button up shirt with a black tie. Hermione walked over to him and loosened his tie because he looked like it was choking him. "I swear that house elf is trying to kill me," stated Jesse. Hermione just laughed and went to the vanity in her room to finish her make-up while thinking things over.

_I cannot believe Draco is coming. I want to look good for him. The gold eye shadow looks good, _Hermione thought. She looked at the clock and realized that she only had about fifteen minutes to do her hair and make-up so she cast a quick spell on her make-up and started on her hair. Fifteen minutes later Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Alexandria, Grant, Joanne, and Jacob were all in the Living Room waiting for Hermione and Jesse.

Hermione met Jesse right before they entered the room. "May I escort you to the Royal Living Room Mademoiselle?" Jesse asked while holding out his arm.

"You may even though you are lower than me in every way," Hermione said with a stuck up nose, which caused Jesse to burst out laughing. Jesse and Hermione walked into the Living Room arm in arm, fighting back smiles. Jesse and Hermione looked at each other and burst out laughing. Everybody looked at them as if they were crazy. "Sorry everybody, it's just we have been holding our laughter in and it just escaped." Hermione explained. They all looked relieved and Hermione and Jesse stopped laughing.

"Are we all ready?" Joanne asked. When everybody shook their head yes Joanne said, "Well you all know how to use the Floo so just say 'Allure Con François'. I will go first, but before we go, Hermione and Jesse, meet your parents, Alexandria and Grantson Ventura.

Joanne and Jacob held their breath. Hermione started walking over towards her mother and hugged her as tight as she could. Jesse followed in suit with his father. "Nice to meet you sweetheart," whispered Alexandria in Hermione's ear. Hermione pulled back and smiled the biggest smile ever. She looked over to her father and went to hug him.

"Hi Daddy," Hermione said to her father while she was hugging him.

"Hi Baby Girl," replied Grant.

"You guys I think that we should go because if we girls start crying our mascara is going to smudge. After Joanne said that, they all used the Floo to get to the restaurant.

* * *

After they were done eating Alexandria said, "Hermione, Jesse, did you make your decision about coming to stay with up yet?"

"Yeah we did and we decided that we are going to stay with you both until school starts again and them after school is done we are going to go to our house for two week and them come back to you two." Hermione replied. "If that's okay," she added.

"Of course it is," was all that Grant said with Alex shaking her head eagerly. Joanne and Jacob smiled at the two kids they raised, and looked at each other with love in their eyes.

"Hermione, would you like to take a walk?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded, stood up and linked arms with Draco. "Hermione did you hear the news?" Draco asked when they were finally out of earshot from the other guests of the restaurant.

"The news about us getting married," asked Hermione. Draco simply shook his head. "Yes, I heard about it and just so you know, I would love to marry you if you will promise not to be so insufferable." Hermione stated and Draco just laughed.

"I promise not to be so insufferable," Draco promised, "but what is it that I heard from your brother about a blonde ferret named Draco?" Draco asked.

Hermione just smiled sheepishly and stated, "I've had him since fourth year and he was just so cute. He reminded me of you so I had to have him." Draco laughed and they continued walking.

They stopped at a spot where there was a fountain in the background with lights in the bushed and roses everywhere with a gazebo not far off. "Hermione I want to propose to you the right way so, Hermione Elizabeth Granger-Ventura will you marry me?" Draco asked while on one knee holding the most beautiful ring Hermione had ever seen in a green velvet box.

"Yes, Draco I will marry you, it would be a honor." Hermione said with tears in her eyes. Draco slipped the ring on her finger, stood up, and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. He gently prodded her lips with his tongue. Hermione opened her mouth for him and he slipped his tongue inside. Hermione moaned and they only pulled back when the lack of oxygen became an issue. Draco rested his forehead on Hermione's and whispered, 'I know that we're not suppose to fall in love this fast but I think I'm falling.'

**A/N: You like? Please review!! The link to Hermione's dress is on my profile and the link for the ring will be up soon!!  
-Connie**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I need some help deciding what dress the bridesmaids should wear at a wedding that is going to be in the next chapter of The Locket. I am asking you to go to my profile and vote on the poll, which has five dresses on there. If you do not want to choose any, but submit your own, you can send them to me by PM. They all will be in Gryffindor colors because it is a Gryffindor wedding. In addition, there are two surprise guests in the next chapter; I bet you can't guess who they are!  
****  
-Connie**


	6. The Stag, The Doe, and The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. I am just borrowing the characters.  
A/N: Well, the poll is finished and majority won. The link to which dress won is on my page. Hope you enjoy this chapter! P.S. I wanted Lily to be a Doe.**

Harry stood at the altar waiting for the soon to be Mrs. Harry Potter to walk down the isle. He could not believe that he got this lucky to be marrying her. She was smart, witty, cunning, and loving…he could go on forever. He had quite a few Best Men because his wife wanted many Bridesmaids. She did not have a Maid of Honor because she felt like she was playing favoritism. The thing that would make this day perfect was if his parents were here. He knew that they were dead, hence they could not be there, but still, he wanted them there.

The Bridesmaid walked down the isle in their golden dresses hold little bouquets. They walked down the isle one by one and the order went like this **(A/N: Sorry if I mess up the names)**: Lavender, Hermione, Fleur, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Pansy Parkinson, and Luna Lovegood. _Here she comes, _Harry thought. The tune 'Here Comes the Bride' popped into his head. She walked down the isle with her head high and her father on her arm. She walked towards Harry with a smile on her face. When they finally got up to the altar Harry felt like they spent a few years walking down the isle. Her father let go of her and looked at Harry with a face that read, 'be good to her or I will have the whole family after you'. Harry nodded and then looked at his soon to be wife.

_We all know, in sickness and in health, rich and poor, yada, yada, _Harry thought. He wanted to kiss her! Harry said his "I do" before his soon to be wife.

"And do you Ginerva Molly Weasley take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded Husband in Sickness-" the minister started.

"I do, now tell him to kiss me or your balls would be down your throat," Ginny growled from under the veil. No one but Harry and the minister heard her.

The minister coughed and said, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." Everyone was confused as to why the minister skipped the last part, but clapped anyways. Harry kissed Ginny on the lips with as much love as he could muster, and then walked down the isle with her. Following them was Lavender and Ron, Hermione and Draco, Fleur and Bill, Katie Bell and Fred, Angelina Johnson and George, Pansy Parkinson and Charlie, and Luna and Neville. Harry smiled at the two Weasley parents and Arthur jerked his head toward the forest in a ways as saying 'look'. Harry looked at where Arthur jerked his head and saw a Stag and Doe. He also saw a Black Dog and Remus Lupin. Remus smiled and then was off with all of the animals. Harry could not believe that he just saw his godfather, his mother, and his father. He looked at Arthur again, but he was talking to Lucius Malfoy…civilly. No heated debate, no wands drawn, nothing. _Damn, I must be seeing things, _Harry thought. He was deep in thought until he realized that Ginny was waving her hand in front of his face.

"Earth to Harry," Ginny said. When Harry came to and realized everyone was looking at him as if he was crazy, he leaned Ginny down until her hair was almost touching the ground and kissed her. Everybody clapped and whistled. Some couples even kissed.

"I love you Gin," Harry whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Harry," Ginny whispered back. She knew something that Harry did not. The whole Order knew really.

**

* * *

**

Flashback to the Order meeting the night before.

Every member of the Order, and even people who were not were in the Great Hall of Hogwarts Castle of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The only person that was not was Mr. Harry Potter himself.

"Everyone, calm down," Dumbledore's voice boomed through the room. Ever body immediately went quiet. "Now, you all are probably wondering why you are here before Miss Weasley and Mister Potter's wedding while there are still things to do," he shot a look at Molly Weasley "I want to tell you all something that you all may find shocking and may not. I would like you all to meet Mrs. And Mr. James Potter." As he finished a Stag and a Doe came up to where the professor's table should have been.

Everyone gasped when the two turned into people, Lily Potter and James Potter. "Everyone, this is Harry Potter's wedding present from the Wizarding Community, and you can still give them gifts, although I do not think anyone is going to top this one," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

****

End of Flashback, now back to the Wedding.

* * *

"Harry, if you do not mind I would like to make a toast," Dumbledore asked him. Harry just nodded his head in response. "I am glad to have been a part this historic moment, but what I think would make this even more historic, if James Potter was up here making this speech now," Dumbledore said as a Stag walked up on the stage.

"It was real," Harry whispered. Ginny turned to him and smiled.

"Now, as many of you believed, my wife and I were to be dead. I do not blame you for believing. Many of you also were lead to believe that Sirius Black was dead. We are all alive and well," James said. The Marauders were back! Lily walked up on stage and put a warm around her husband's waist.

Harry stood up and walked towards his parents. "You… You guys are…real," Harry said as he threw his arms around them. "I love you guys so much," Harry said with tears in his eyes. This truly was the best day of his life.

"We love you too son," James said as he and Lily pulled back from Harry's embrace. James laughed when Lily started to fuss over Harry's hair. Surprisingly she got it to stay down and not stick up.

"How did you do that? I couldn't even get my hair to not stick up," Harry asked in amazement.

"It's a mother's touch Harry," Lily said as she kissed his cheek.

The rest of the wedding went off without any problems, and at about two in the morning, they all headed home. Ginny and Harry headed towards the private jet with James, Lily, Sirius, The Weasley Clan, The Malfoy Clan (surprisingly), The Ventura Clan, The Granger Clan, and most of the Hogwarts professors. Ginny and Harry were going on their Honeymoon to Paris, France. Ginny made Harry and herself take French lessons before they went since she did not want to be the odd ball out.

"You two have fun and don't get in too much trouble!" Hermione shouted towards the couple as they were about to leave.

"So Lily, how have you been?" asked Narcissa. Molly, Hermione, Alexandria, and Joanne all joined the conversation. The rest of the 'men' as the called themselves started a conversation about Quidditch.

* * *

"So Hermione, have you started planning the wedding?" Draco asked. They were sitting in Draco's room in Malfoy Manor. Alexandria and Grant wanted to spend sometime with Jesse for a few days, and then they would do the same thing with Hermione. Narcissa, Lucius, and Draco invited Hermione to stay with them until her parents wanted to spend time with her.

"No, I haven't started planning Draco. Why do you want to get married as soon as possible?" Hermione asked. She was somewhat irritated. Draco had asked her the same question less than thirty minutes ago. She wanted to wait a while before the wedding, maybe even after school was over.

"Sorry, just asking," Draco said. Hermione let out a sigh. "I want to get married as soon as possible because I don't want anyone touching you when we get to Hogwarts."

"No one touched me before when we were at Hogwarts, what makes you think they would touch me now?" Hermione asked.

"Because you're hot now," Draco said as if everyone should know that fact.

Hermione glared at him. "And was I not hot before?"

"Well, in fourth year you showed everyone you were a girl, and guys have been all over you since."

"Yeah, and did I ever lead any of them on?"

"No, but-"

"Then I won't lead them on this year, but I won't make any promises because if you piss me off then I will get you back."

Draco jumped up off the bed. "What do you mean you will 'get me back'?"

"I mean if you piss me off I will piss you off in front of the whole school!" Hermione yelled at the Blonde headed Slytherin.

Draco stormed out of the room and passed his mother and father. "Draco," Narcissa started. She stopped when Lucius put a hand on her shoulder.

Hermione ran down the stairs. "Did Draco go outside?" she asked. Lucius and Narcissa nodded their heads and watched Hermione run out of the doors.

* * *

"Draco! Draco, are you out here?" Hermione yelled. She saw him go into the woods and he vanished after that.

"I'm over here," a voice said.

"Draco, is that you?" Hermione asked. She could hear someone yelling something in the background she just could not make out what the person was saying.

"Yes, it's me Hermione. Come here," the voice, said again. It did not sound like Draco, but she stepped forwards anyways.

"Hermione! Hermione, answer me!" A voice was shouting. It sounded like Draco, but a voice inside her head was telling her that the voice that was in front of her was Draco, not the voice that was yelling.

A light from the edge of the forest caught her attention. She turned her head towards it, but her head was jerked back by a cold and spidery hand. "Hermione, where are you?" the voice yelled. She jerked her head out of the hand that was holding it and got up off the ground. Some how she ended up on the ground while she was listening to the voice.

"You will not disobey me," the cold voice said.

"You're not my Draco," Hermione said and started running toward the light. "Draco, Draco!" Hermione yelled.

The light turned towards her and ran towards her. "Hermione lets get you to the house." Draco said. They ran towards the house where the Malfoy's, the Ventura's, and The Granger's were all waiting.

"What happened out there?" Lucius asked.

"Looks like someone wanted the Dark Lord to live on," Draco said as he walked Hermione in with his arm around her.

Everyone looked at Hermione because they wanted to hear what happened. Therefore, they all sat down after getting Hermione a blanket, and she told them what happened.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. It only took my one day to write this, but it took a while to get around to it. I am working on a new story, but I will write it all first, before I post it so I do not get Writer's Block and not update it. It is about Lucius' cat getting pregnant by Crookshanks and Hermione having to move into Malfoy Manor until the kittens are born. It is going to be called Nine Weeks. Remember to Review!  
-Connie**


End file.
